Of Bars and Bartenders
by crimsonrosepetals
Summary: Dark’s a bartender at Satoshi’s favorite bar. What happens when Dark brings Satoshi home? Better than it sounds, I promise you.


Title: Of Bars and Bartenders

Author: crimsonrosepetals

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Dark/Satoshi

Warning: AU – Alternate Universe, shounen-ai, perverted-ness, major and complete OOC-ness

Summary: Dark's a bartender at Satoshi's favorite bar. What happens when Dark brings Satoshi home? Better than it sounds, I promise you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to D.N.Angel

Author's Notes: This one's been on the works since 3 months ago. I'm glad it's finally done. Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. Please review afterwards and keep your flames to yourselves. Thank you.

XXX

He came to the club every Friday night. Alone. Always alone. Every Friday night at a quarter past eleven he came there, took a seat at his usual place at the counter and ordered a drink; always the same: whiskey on the rocks. He stays for 45 minutes - until closing time at twelve midnight - and then leaves with everyone else.

He was beautiful. The epitome of perfection, one of the waitresses had once said; with soft, shimmering blue hair falling lightly over brilliant azure eyes, artfully framing a pale, feminine face. He was seldom dressed in anything other than a long-sleeved, black shirt and a pair of white khaki pants. Sometimes he wore glasses; that was his only accessory.

He was quiet for most of the time, speaking only when spoken to, but always with a polite tone and courteous words. He never danced nor accepted any offers to dance, never sang along with the band, never hit on or flirted with any of the girls (or occasional plastered men) who threw themselves at his feet. A good-looking guy had tried to feel him up once and ended up out cold on the floor with a broken nose and a black eye. Afterwards, no one had dared to bother him again, but that didn't mean he was completely left alone.

A lot of people endeavored to take the seats beside his and 'accidentally' brush up against him as they sat down. He was the subject of many conversations, gossips, bets and most probably even drunken wet dreams of many of the club regulars. Surely he realized this, but didn't mind nor care about it since nobody who was fantasizing about getting into his pants was attempting to do so realistically. And there were a lot of them. So, he accepted the little space he was given, tolerated the 'unintentional' scuffs and ignored the heated whispers, lustful stares and the audible moans of desire every time he passed by.

No one knew this better than Dark.

Dark started bartending at the club on the same day the blue-haired boy came in for his first drink. That first night Dark saw him, he thought he was looking at an angel. There was just no way that anyone on Earth could look so incredibly gorgeous. He felt time stop as he stood there, openly staring at the young teenage boy. And when the boy met his glance - pale sapphire clashing against dark amethyst - he knew he had fallen hard and fast for the youth.

It was only for a brief moment, but it felt as if eternity had passed with them suspended in that instant, the rest of the world fading into nothing. And then the spell was lifted as the blue-haired teen gently pushed past him with a faint "Excuse me" - pale satin rubbing against velvet bronze – and disappeared into the crowd, leaving the taller male gaping at his wake. Dark then remembered that he had work to do and hurried away to the bar for his first shift.

The violet-haired man had taken to spying on the blunette after that first encounter, sneaking glances at him from the corner of his eye, taking note of his every detail. From the minute he steps inside the building, the penetrating gaze shadows him; his poised and dignified stance, his long, deliberate strides, the way he sits gracefully down on his seat. Purple eyes stalk him, fixated on the steady rise and fall of his chest as he takes in his every breath, mesmerized by his delicately fine fingers as they carelessly flick smooth strands of blue hair away from his eyes, or as they gently curl around his glass and lift it to his mouth to take a sip. Enthralled by the way his small, pink tongue darts out to lick his soft, tender lips; Dark moaned inwardly every time.

The younger teen didn't seem to notice the older one's obsession with him and that suited Dark just fine. He didn't want to draw attention to himself or have the other boy notice him. He didn't really aim to have anything more with the boy; their current relationship of watcher and (unknowingly) watched was enough for him.

That was how it was every Friday night and Dark loved every damn minute of it. He was convinced he could live life that way and not want anything more. Just as long as the blue-haired boy was constant in his visits, Dark would be happy.

Unfortunately - or actually rather fortunately - that's not the way the story goes. After all, nothing is constant in this world, except for change.

XXX

One Friday night, he didn't show. Dark stood behind the bar, mixing the last couple of drinks and handing them out to their last few customers for the night. He had given up glancing at the door waiting for any sign of the familiar face 15 minutes ago, when he realized that the boy wasn't coming. He took a rag and began to dry the newly-washed glasses and glanced at the clock. It was 10 minutes to 12 midnight – closing time.

Everywhere around him, more and more people were departing. His co-workers were cleaning up, putting away the drinks and the glassware and waking up those who had drunk themselves asleep, escorting them towards the exit.

He felt empty and disappointed; the boy hadn't turned up. He was putting on his jacket and was just about to go when someone walked over to his side of the counter and casually sat down. Dark walked over to him without looking up.

"Sorry, but we're closing for the night." He lifted his gaze from his jacket, directing them to the newcomer and was met with a pair of astonishing ice blue eyes. He froze; holy shit, it was him!

"Yeah, I thought so" the blue-haired teen answered. His tone was somewhat distracted and he glanced absentmindedly around the bar. He looked back at Dark and offered a small smile. "Still, I was hoping that it wasn't too late for just one drink."

The violet-haired teen gave an amused smile back. "I guess. The usual then, I suppose?" The boy nodded. Dark poured him a glass of whiskey with ice. "Here; it's on me."

"Thanks." He took a sip of the beverage. "So, how'd you know what my usual is?"

Dark nearly panicked in surprise but recovered very quickly. "You come in every Friday night and order the same thing so practically everyone knows it." A slight laugh escaped the smaller boy.

"I see." He peered up at the taller man congenially from a fringe of blue bangs and held out a hand. "My name's Satoshi." The older teen took the pale hand in his tanned one and marveled at its smoothness. "Dark. Nice to meet you."

Satoshi inclined his head in acknowledgement. He finished the rest of his drink and stood up. "I should get going. See you around."

"Wait." Before he realized what he was doing, Dark had grabbed the younger boy's wrist just as he turned to leave. Azure orbs met purple ones questioningly. The tanned boy nearly flushed at his audacity but kept himself in control. "I was about to go as well. Maybe I could walk you to the door?"

Satoshi regarded him for a second. "I suppose." he decided and the two made their way out of the bar.

It was dark outside; a curtain of thick black clouds covered the moon and the stars. The light from the few streetlamps was not enough to illuminate the street. No one else seemed to be out; there were no cars in sight.

"It's really dark out" The purple-eyed boy looked up at the sable sky. "Sure looks like it's going to rain." Satoshi made a small sound of agreement.

"I better get home then." He started to walk off but was once again stopped by Dark. "You're just going to walk? But it might start pouring soon; you'll get wet."

"So what do you suggest?" The blunette looked wryly up at the taller man, a hand resting on his hip. Wicked dark eyes looked back at him. "I suggest that you take me up on my offer" Dark walked over to his motorcycle parked at the side of the road "to give you a ride."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow but followed the violet-haired man to the machine. He eyed the vehicle for a moment before eying the expectant teen who was already seated on top of it, holding an extra helmet in his free hand. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He put the helmet on and got on the motorcycle behind Dark. "Why do I have a feeling that you planned for things to go this way?"

All he got in reply was a mischievous wink and a smirk and then Dark started the motor, bringing the machine to life. The blue-haired boy, slightly caught off guard, instantly wrapped his arms around Dark's midriff, pressing his chest against Dark's warm back. The older man held back a groan. "Ready?" He felt the boy behind him nod and they set out into the night.

XXX

As luck would have had it, the rain started pouring before the two had gotten very far. Dark cursed fluently and he stopped the motorcycle in front of the red stoplight. He flipped away the wet strands of violet hair from his face and turned to the shivering boy behind him. Satoshi was soaked to the bone; he didn't even have a jacket to ward off the chilly air. "Do you live nearby?" he had to shout over the sound of thunder. The blue haired boy shook his head "My flat is still a little farther away."

Dark cursed again as the wind raged on much harder, as if determined to blow the two away. "Look, my place is just up ahead. Why don't you stay there for a while, at least until the rain stops?" He tried to keep the small blossoming hope in his heart from showing on his face.

Ice blue eyes glared at him. "Fine. Get me out this storm. I'm freezing."

The tanned male's laugh was drowned out by the sound of the wind and the motor coming back to life as they sped off towards Dark's apartment.

XXX

"Thanks." Satoshi took the offered towel and began to dry his hair. Dark smiled and sat down on the other side of the table, opposite the smaller boy, another towel dangling from his shoulders. Purple irises fixated themselves on the astonishing sight before them. Even drenched from the rain, dressed only in one of Dark's plain white shirts that was obviously too big for him and a pair of oversized black slacks (also borrowed), the blunette was beautiful. The older man took his time in surveying the boy, his eyes trailing up and down Satoshi's slight form. The first two buttons of the shirt were open, giving Dark a good view of the pale, slender neck and ivory white collarbones and he was suddenly seized with the urge to bite them. Dark mentally shook his head, trying to remove the tempting images that were now doing their best to destroy his self-control.

"You okay, Dark?"

Heated violet eyes lifted up to meet questioning azure ones. "Huh? Yeah, I'm alright. Just spaced out for a bit." Satoshi raised an eyebrow in reply but didn't say anything else. "So, can I get you anything?" Dark stood up and looked around the kitchen for something to serve the boy. "Coffee? Tea? Beer?"

"Coffee will be just fine."

The taller man nodded and started to brew some for the both of them. "So, you go to the bar every Friday right?" he asked, trying to engage the usually quiet boy in a conversation.

Satoshi nodded, watching Dark prepare their drinks. "And you bartend there." Dark brought the two mugs of coffee, some milk and the sugar bowl over to the table. "Yeah, every Friday and Saturday nights." The older man licked his lips, wondering just how much information he could divulge to the boy. "I see you every time you go there. I wondered where you were today since you didn't show up as early as you normally do."

He snuck a glance up at the other boy. Satoshi looked pleasantly surprised. "You keep track of what time I arrive?"

Dark nearly became flustered and blushed. "No, I just can't help but notice. But the barmaids do."

The blunette smirked from behind his cup. "I see. Then again, you're a good observer. What else do you notice about me?"

The older boy smirked back, having regained his composure. "Nothing else really. But if I ever wanted to find out more about you, I could just ask the guys from the bar. You're pretty well-known, you know." 

Satoshi laughed quietly. "Is that so?"

Dark grinned at him. "Yeah. Anyway, where were you tonight? A lot of the girls missed you."

The blue-haired boy laughed again. "I'd tell you…but then I'd have to kill you."

The violet haired male mock-frowned. "Okay, okay. Keep your secrets." The two lapsed into comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Dark couldn't have been any happier; he was sure that if he had died right then and there, he wouldn't have cared. Neither of the boys realized how much time had passed in silence but neither of them minded. They felt contented just being in each other's presence.

"The rain's stopped." The tanned male awoke from his daydreaming and glanced up at the boy who was looking outside the window. He could no longer hear the steady rhythm of falling water hitting the roof of the apartment.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess you have to get going. I'll walk you to the door." Satoshi nodded and stood up, Dark following the suit. He led the blunette reluctantly to the front door, utterly disappointed that the boy had to leave but not having enough courage to ask him to stay at least for the night.

Outside, the rain clouds had abated. The moon was shining brightly once again and so were the stars, casting down their light onto the empty streets. Dark turned to the smaller boy. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah." Satoshi looked down at his attire. "Uhm, you're clothes…" The taller male smiled and shook his head. "You can keep them."

"Right." Pale sapphires looked expectantly up at dark, heated amethysts. "Bye then." Dark couldn't help himself. He leant down and captured the other boy's lips, first kissing him gently, and then adding more pressure to the kiss as he felt the other boy respond. All thoughts of leaving and letting him leave left both their heads as Dark pressed their bodies together, pinning the smaller boy against the door. Satoshi's arms wound themselves around the tanned male's neck, his hands playing with the long violet locks. Dark tightened his hold around the boy's waist.

They broke off for only a second to catch their breaths before letting their lips meet once again, this time kissing more heatedly, feverishly. Neither of them could think; they could only feel how right everything seemed, how much they belonged in each other's arms. They began to divest each other of clothing slowly, somehow making their way to Dark's bedroom.

XXX

Soft, uncertain rustling of linen blankets. "Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

More rustling. "Do you think this could last? At least for a little while longer?"

A happy, restful sigh. "Yeah, I'd like that."

XXX

Review if you please. No flames.


End file.
